For devices capable of bi-directional data transmission/reception, effective echo cancellation is needed to split received data from the data to be transmitted. Ethernet echo cancellation solutions are an example of high-speed echo cancellation methods. These solutions cancel echo signals digitally—i.e., analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are used to convert input data, and the digital output is optimized via echo cancellation solutions. These solutions have speed and bandwidth limitations, due to the use of ADCs.